Are you afraid to be alone ?
by Isaae
Summary: Une simple question pour chambouler une vie Are you afraid to be alone?... Astu peur d'être seul ? One shot DMHP


**Are you afraid to be alone ?**

**Auteur**isaae

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DM/HP

**Disclaimer:** Personnages, lieux ne sont pas de moi, tout sauf l'histoire que j'invente est tirée de l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling.

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire est du yaoi (relation homosexuelle entre hommes), si ça ne vous plaît pas ce n'est pas la peine de rester sur cette page.

**Note de l'auteur:**

«As-tu peur d'être seul ?» M'as t-il demandé. Sa question m'a fait sursauter, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me la posait. Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux ronds. Ca m'a complètement déboussolé sur le coup. J'ai pâli puis rougit et ait bredouillé un vague «non» avant de m'enfuir plus que de partir.

Oui, j'ai peur d'être seul. Je suis terrifié à cette simple idée, j'ai l'estomac contracté, les membres tremblants et la gorge sèche. Même si je suis très entouré – je donne l'impression de l'être à l'extérieur du moins -, j'ai quand même le sentiment d'être seul et cette peur me tient les entrailles jour et nuit. J'ai des cernes bleues sous les yeux à force d'être assailli par des terreurs nocturnes et des insomnies.

Alors quand il est venu vers moi... Comme ça et m'a posé cette question, je ne l'ai pas supporté. De quel droit s'immisce t-il dans ma vie? Surtout lui ! Mon parfait contraire aux cheveux d'ébène. La perfection incarnée face à ma désastreuse existence. Celui que tout le monde admire face à moi que l'on déteste.

Heureusement pour moi, la journée est finie, je ne vais donc pas le recroiser. Mais finalement est-ce ce que je veux ? Pourquoi ses yeux n'exprimaient-ils pas le mépris que tous me porte et lui avec ? Comme tout le monde autour de moi.

Je n'ai pas envie de savoir, j'ai trop de chances d'être déçu. Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, pour m'occuper l'esprit.

Dans le parc du château, je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être seul. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais c'est le seul endroit où je me sente assez bien. Je déambule tranquillement autour du lac, laissant mon regard dériver sur l'eau parfois fremissante. Je me sens plus calme même si je préférerais ne plus le croiser. J'aperçois une vague ombre se profiler loin de moi qui se promène aussi. Il y a souvent cette ombre quand je suis dans le parc. D'ailleurs quand elle n'y est pas aussi, je reste généralement peu de temps à déambuler. Elle me rassure un peu dans cette étendue d'herbe.

Il n'est pas revenu me voir depuis qu'il m'a posé cette question. Restant bien éloigné de moi entouré de ses amis si parfaits. Ca ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Mes insomnies continuent toujours plus insupportables et épuisantes. Voire pires depuis qu'il est venu me voir. Il a mis encore plus en évidence ma terreur et mes cauchemars n'en sont que plus terribles. Depuis un mois.

Depuis un mois, je bénis l'uniforme de Poudlard si ample et propice à camoufler une maigreur de plus en plus marquée. Depuis un mois, je suis obligé de garder un masque glacial sur le visage pour ne montrer aucune émotion, aucun changement, aucun impact qu'il aurait été susceptible d'avoir sur moi.

Mes balades dans le parc sont devenues quotidiennes voire même plus d'une fois par jour. Durant ces moments qui ne sont qu'à moi je peux tomber le masque. Durant ces moments que personne ne vient troubler je peux être moi simplement et ne plus souffrir en silence.

J'ai remarqué que l'ombre venait pratiquement aussi souvent que moi depuis ce long mois qui me pèse chaque jour un peu plus.

Je n'ose pas vraiment me l'avouer mais j'aurais aimé qu'il revienne me voir même pour me poser cette question qui me dérange. Pourquoi est-il venu si ce n'est pour ne me dire que ça ? Mais à présent qu'il a rendu mon quotidien plus terrible qu'avant je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de moi. C'est avant qu'il aurait dû revenir et ne pas me laisser un mois comme ça. Je ne comprends pas sa logique. On ne va pas voir les gens à qui on ne parle jamais pour leur dire une phrase et ne plus revenir après, c'est irrationnel.

Même si je l'ai rebuté, il devait avoir une bonne raison de venir et aurait donc dû insister. Il a trop d'emprise sur moi sans le savoir, il ne doit vraiment plus m'approcher.

Je vois l'ombre se diriger vers moi. J'ai peur de deviner qui c'est et ça me dérange. Je viens de dire que je ne voulais pas le voir. Il se rapproche et je ne peux pas fuir, la Forêt Interdite m'inspire un sentiment de frayeur insoutenable.

- Draco !

- ...

- Draco !

- Quoi ? Dis-je de mauvaise grâce.

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu à ma question?

- Parce que je n'avais rien à te dire, pourquoi tu viens me dire ça maintenant alors que ça fait un mois que tu me l'as posée ?

- Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais de quoi te mêles-tu ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si violent dans ta réponse ?

- Qui es-tu pour t'immiscer dans ma vie ?

- Personne.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je veux juste... T'aider.

- Ne me fais pas rire. Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Je n'en ai pas besoin.Laisse-moi.

- Je te laisserai si tu écoute ça, dit-il en me tendant un CD moldu.

Même si je suis un Malfoy, je sais comment cela fonctionne. En me le donant il est tout rouge mais il me regarde droit dans les yeux de ses prunelles vertes. Prunelles dans lesquelles j'eus la mauvaise idée de me perdre. Je l'ai finalement pris malgrè mes réticences - qui avait tendance à disparaître face à un vert un peu trop envoûtant.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'écoute ça ?

- Parce que.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est important pour moi.

- ...

- S'il te plaît prend-le.

- ... Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps... Dis-je comme pour mettre une barrière entre nous.

- Oh... Ce... Ce n'est pas grave... Ecoute-la quand tu peux... C'est une belle chanson.

- D'accord.

- Bon... Je... Je vais te laisser... Dis-moi si jamais tu l'as écoutée... S'il te plaît.

- Hum... Ok.

_Pour te dire quoi au juste ?_

- J'y vais. Salut.

- Salut.

Il est parti me laissant perplexe d'avoir eu une conversation presque civilisée avec lui, le CD à la main. C'est moi ou Potter vient de me DEMANDER d'écouter quelque chose ? La situation me paraît très illogique. Je n'ai rien compris.

Je retourne au château, c'est l'heure du dîner. Je rejoins mes "amis" serpentards à notre table et fait semblant d'être un joyeux luron comme eux. J'use de faux-semblants comme dans toutes les situations... Alors pourquoi lui est-il venu me voir en me demandant si j'avais peur d'être seul ? Il l'a vu ? Mon masque serait-il tombé ? Pourtant je ne me souviens pas m'être relâché. Comment l'as t-il vu du premier coup? Il ne me semble pas que l'on puisse lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ca me déplaît beaucoup ça. Je crois...

Je décide de ne pas écouter son CD. Du moins pour le moment parce que la curiosité concentre mes pensées dessus et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Je le sens dans ma poche et c'est encore pire mais je ne fais pas confiance à Potter... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire à ce CD mais je me méfie.

Je suis dans ma chambre de préfet, j'ai fermé les rideaux à baldaquins et lancé un sort de silence même si je ne fais pas de bruit et je regarde le plafond. Je résiste tant bien que mal à mon envie d'écouter le CD. Je me dis que je peux quand même vérifier qu'il n'est pas piégé en l'ouvrant. Je l'ouvre doucement la baguette sous la main prêt à riposter mais il ne se passe rien. Apparemment ce n'est qu'un simple objet inoffensif. La tentation est terrible, je me demande ce qu'il y a sur cette bande son...

Soudain j'entends du bruit pas loin de ma chambre. Un étrange réflexe me saisit et je cache précipitemment le CD sous mon oreiller et sans faire attention, peut-être à cause de la fatigue accumulée depuis si longtemps et du CD sous l'oreiller comme un calmant, je me suis endormi paisiblement et ait bien dormi toute la nuit. Pour une fois, le lendemain je n'ai pas passé ma journée à piquer du nez et à me traîner vaguement de salle en salle. Mais je voulais connaître le contenu de cette chanson sans attendre malgré mes tentatives pour m'en empêcher, alors je suis allé sans attendre dans le parc seul endroit où je me sente assez bien. J'ai vérifié que l'ombre qui était à l'évidence Potter, n'était pas là. J'ai lancé un sort pour que le CD se lise et que je soit le seul à entendre. Je me suis allongé dans l'herbe et ait écouté.

_Le noir te fait peur_

_Il te transmet leur rancoeur_

_Ils t'en veulent mais tu veux vivre_

_Enchaîné tu ne te sens plus libre_

_Ils t'étouffent à vouloir te culpabiliser_

_Tu veux t'en sortir et les oublier_

_Are you afraid to be alone ?_

_When there is no one, none_

_If I'm too ?_

_Oh yes I do_

_But I love you_

_And I forget to_

_Feel the fear_

_And to disappear_

_Alors reste avec moi et libère toi de ta terreur_

_Cette peur qui est ancrée au fond de ton coeur_

_Dis-toi que je serais toujours là_

_Pour te serrer dans mes bras_

_Que je te retiendrais et t'empêcherais de partir_

_Que je te protégerais de ce qui pourra te nuire_

_Are you afraid to be alone ?_

_When there is no one, none_

_If I'm too ?_

_Oh yes I do_

_But I love you_

_And I forget to_

_Feel the fear_

_And to disappear_

_Je suis là dans l'obscurité_

_Je peux être ta félicité_

_Dis-toi que encore je t'attends_

_Je ne pars pas au grè du vent_

_Oublie ce silence accusateur_

_Arrête de croire que tu te meurs_

_Are you afraid to be alone ?_

_When there is no one, none_

_If I'm too ?_

_Oh yes I do_

_But I love you_

_And I forget to_

_Feel the fear_

_And to disappear_

_I love you_

_Say you too..._

C'est beau mais j'ai l'impression d'être découvert et mis à nu. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre les paroles. Est-ce que Potter m'aime ? Enfin plutôt Harry. Je pense à ce nom comme à un fruit défendu, quelque chose de secret qui m'appartient ce qui me fait une drôle d'impression. La chanson raconte exactement ce que je ressent et espère secrètement sans vraiment me l'avouer. Il me donne une chanson et il me chamboule le très vague équilibre que j'avais réussi à créer dans ma vie, déjà bien bancal depuis qu'il m'avait adressé la parole.

Je retourne en cours. Il y a Potter - non, Harry. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, de peur qu'ils lui disent que j'ai écouté la chanson. Je suis loin pendant tout le cours. Je n'ai qu'une envie celle de réécouter la chanson qui plus le tems passe s'éloigne de ma mémoire. J'essaie de m'empêcher d'y croire mais en même temps je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Je ne réalise pas d'un coup que je suis amoureux d'Harry, non. Ca fait des mois que je refoule tout début de sentiment. Des mois que je m'interdit de le regarder. Des mois que je refuse de rêver de lui. Des mois que chaque fois que je pense quelque chose de trop amoureux je le transforme en quelque chose d'immonde, de haineux pour me retenir de ressentir et de souffrir. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il parvient à chambouler tout mon monde avec une simple chanson ? Alors pourquoi il balaye tous mes efforts si facilement ? Alors pourquoi il a un tel contrôle sur mon existence ? ... Pourquoi ?

- Draco ?

Je sursaute – j'espère imperceptiblement – mais je n'y crois pas trop.

- Oui ? Dis-je en me retournant.

- Tu l'as écoutée ?

Je n'aurais pas dû me retourner je ne peux pas lui mentir.

- Hum... Oui.

Ses yeux s'éclairent d'une lueur nouvelle.

- On va faire un tour dans le parc ?

- Heu... D'accord.

_Pourquoi j'ai dit oui, moi ?_

En traversant les couloirs l'un à côté de l'autre, je sens le regard accusateur et lourd de reproches de tous peser sur moi. L'air de dire que j'ai ensorcelé Harry pour qu'il me suive ou reste en ma compagnie ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Je n'ai rien fait et pour tant je dois supporter leurs reproches silencieux. Je me sens mal et détourne les yeux écrasé par l'envie de m'enfuir. De fuir tout ces regards désapprobateurs qui me brûlent, je les sens sans avoir besoin de les voir.

- Par là.

Harry m'indique une direction que je ne connais pas. En traversant quelques couloirs que je n'avais jamais vu nous finissont par être seuls, sans personne pour me regarder ni me juger. Est-ce une attention de sa part ?

Une fois dans le parc, on marche côte à côte sans dire un mot. Je lui lance un regard à la dérobée de temps en temps sans oser le regarder franchement. Il s'arrête de marcher, n'ayant pas réagi tout de suite je m'arrête à mon tour et me retourne. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime.

_Argh... _

- Euh... J'avais cru comprendre... Oui...

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?_

- Et toi ?

_Non ! Pas cette question !_

- Euh... Je... Hum...

- ...

- Je...

Ses iris se sont éteintes brusquement, ça me fait mal. Ca fait si longtemps que je lutte pour me rendre compte que c'était inutile. Il tourne les talons et rebrousse chemin. Je sens que je le perds.

- Attends !

- Attends quoi ? Que tu te moques ? Laisse tomber !

- Non ! Attends ! Ecoute-moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande !

- Tu n'as rien à me dire que je veuille entendre. C'est inutile que je t'écoute !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

Tu te retournes avec un grand sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire.

- Je... Euh... Je ne peux pas...

- Tu viens de dire que tu avais quelque chose à dire. Tu ne veux pas c'est plutôt ça, non ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors je vais t'obliger à te décider. C'est quoi le mot de passe de ta chambre ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je viendrais te voir ce soir. Dis-tu toujours avec ce sourire plein d'assurance, d'arrogance et de sous-entendus qui me fait frémir.

_Je lui donne ? Mais je ne veux pas qu'il joue avec moi. Ca ne m'amuse pas._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui donne quand même. Son sourire s'accentue, victorieux.

- A ce soir.

Dis-tu en me volant un baiser. En voyant mon regard ébahi, tu reprends la parole.

- Je voulais goûter à tes lèvres comme avant-goût mais j'ai bien peur de vouloir bien plus. Ca ne me suffit pas.

Il se rapproche à nouveau de mes lèvres et en force la barrière pour rencontrer ma langue bien heureuse de cette intrusion.C'est délicieux, j'en ai tant rêvé. C'est encore mieux que tout ce que je croyais.

- Cette fois je te laisse ou je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Tu me chuchotes doucement à l'oreille :

- J'adore le goût de tes lèvres.

Après ces mots, tu repars en direction du château me laissant là, complètement déboussolé.

Je n'ai pas tout compris. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? J'ai l'estomac contracté d'appréhension et d'impatience rien qu'en pensant à ce soir. C'est assez paradoxal.

Je ne saurais dire si la soirée est arrivée rapidement ou pas. Je pense que j'étais ailleurs. Vraiment ailleurs.

Je suis assis sur mon lit et j'attends. Je suis tellement stressé que j'en ai les mains qui tremblent. Quand j'entends la porte coulisser, j'ai envie de disparaître, de me cacher et de ne pas le voir.

- Bonsoir.

- 'Soir.

Il avance doucement et s'arrête devant moi.

- J'ai faim de toi. Souffle t-il d'une voix suave.

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je me perds dans ses iris hypnotisantes. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes sans difficultés. Il me pousse sur le lit et se met à califourchon sur moi sans cesser de s'occuper de mes lèvres. Il frotte son bassin au mien sa langue se fait douce et caressante dans ma bouche qui en demande encore. Ses mains parcourent mon torse avec une douceur infinie. Il me déshabille doucement comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Il dépose ses lèvres avec douceur sur ma peau mormoréenne et semble la déguster sous ma respiration qui s'accélère.

Il trace un chemin délicieux accentuant le frisson qui me parcourt. Il remontre prendre mes lèvres qui n'attendaient que ça. Ma soif de lui que j'ai retenue si longtemps et si difficilement éclate les barrières que je lui avait imposé. Je prend ses lèvres et les dévore. Le souffle nous manque mais je refuse de rompre ce baiser. Nous finissons par nous relâcher gardant front contre front. Il finit de me déshabiller et je lui ôte tout vêtement à mon tour.

Nus l'un contre l'autre, il me prodigue des caresses pour me créer un cocon de douceur que j'essaie de lui rendre malgrè les sentations délicieuses qu'il me procure et qui me font perdre la tête. Il est doux et passionné, amoureux et attentionné. Chaque geste qu'il esquisse semble fait pour me plonger dans un monde de douceur et d'amour. Chaque geste qu'il fait me paraît empli d'une tendresse sans bornes qui réchauffe mon coeur glacé. Je me sens bien dans ses bras qui entourent délicatement ma taille. Il me regarde sans rien dire, ses yeux me demandent la permission de continuer que je lui donne sans hésiter. Il me prépare doucement attentif à la moindre crispation de douleur qu'il voit. Son regard me demande si je suis prêt, je lui offre un léger sourire en réponse. Une vive douleur me traverse quand il entre en moi. J'essaie d'empêcher une grimace de prendre possession de mon visage, réflexe de faux-semblants.

- Sois toi-même Draco. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi.

- Tu as vu ça aussi... Je suis trop transparent.

- Je suis juste comme toi.

Je souris doucement et me détend. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un. Je me sens si bien, je n'ai plus peur. Je veux que ses bras me gardent encore et encore. Il bouge doucement. Il n'a jamais rompu le contact de nos yeux, cherchant peut-être à me prouver que je n'était pas seul. Que lui était là.Il s'interrompt pour parler.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- ...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Le dire implique beaucoup de choses que tu n'es peut-être pas prêt à me donner.

- Quel genre de choses ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi, de me le dire et de m'abandonner ensuite.

- Je ne compte pas le faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui le prouves ?

Il colle son front au mien et reprend la danse éternelle des amants.

- Je t'aime. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Je veux te garder dans mes bras tant que tu voudras de moi. Je veux que nous ne fassions qu'un toi et moi pour se compléter et cesser de se sentir seul. Je refuse d'abandonner et de te perdre. Je veux juste que tu me donnes le droit de t'aimer et d'être aimé de toi. Dis-le moi, je t'en prie...

- Je suis perdu, Harry. Ca fait des mois que je me retiens. Des mois que je m'oblige à ne pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour toi. Des mois que je me dis que ça ne sert à rien. Et toi tu viens comme une fleur et tu chamboule tout. Comment suis-je censé faire ?

- Je suis désolé. Mais je t'aime et je ne veux pas garder ces mots pour moi. Ils t'appartiennent plus qu'à moi.

Je me laisse aller dans ses prunelles émeraudes où je me perds délicieusement.

- Je t'aime.

Un sourire illumine son visage. Je n'ai jamais vu un sourire aussi beau de ma vie. Il se met à fredonner doucement tout en continuant son mouvement.

_Are you afraid to be alone ?_

_When there is no one, none_

_If I'm too ?_

_Oh yes I do_

_But I love you_

_And I forget to_

_Feel the fear_

_And to disappear..._

- Je l'avais écrite pour toi. _I love you, Say you too..._

- Je t'aime.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me voler un baiser. Une sensation grisante de plaisir s'empare de nos deux corps et finit par nous libérer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Nous nous endormons doucement. Mais avant de tomber dans une profonde torpeur, il enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me sert contre lui. Pour me montrer que je lui appartiens que je ne suis plus seul et que je n'ai plus besoin d'avoir peur...


End file.
